


One Piece PETs: Helpful Tips

by moonlitinuyasha1985



Series: One Piece PETs [93]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anthropomorphic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 13:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2734820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Robin gives Kuina some helpful advice should she ever find herself in trouble. Takes place post-timeskip/future.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Piece PETs: Helpful Tips

**One Piece PETs: Helpful Tips**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece. This funny little series belongs to the wacked out Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

Kuina sat in her mother's lap as she told the little Crane/Tiger Cub Child something that would come in handy one day.

 

"If you ever find yourself in trouble with the marines or whoever, just speak Russian and they will immediately believe that you are foreign and leave you alone." Robin explained.

 

"Really, Mama?" Kuina asked.

 

"Yes, really," Robin answered. "although, sometimes this will backfire if they also speak Russian."

 

"Oh," Kuina muttered. "I see."

 

"Kuina...you know I'm just looking out for you, don't you, sweetie?" Robin asked.

 

"I know, Mama." Kuina answered.

 

Robin smiled and kissed her forehead.

 

"Good." she told her. "Now, let's get started."

 

   Soon, they began to practice. Kuina had a bit of a difficult time, though. She only knew a little bit of her mother's native language. The only words she knew in Russian were the words for "bird", "bear", "soup", and "snow". The young Hybrid Girl sighed dismally.

 

"What if I never get this right?" she asked.

 

"You will, sweetheart." Robin reassured. "Learning Russian isn't something you can do overnight, you know. It takes time."

 

"Okay, Mama." replied Kuina.

 

The Crane Woman smiled and gently pet her daughter on the head.

 

"We'll take it step by step."

 

"Yes, Mama."

 

"All right, now the Russian word for flower is _tsvetok_ ," Robin began. "can you say that, sweetie?"

 

" _Tsvetok_." Kuina spoke up.

 

"Very good!" Robin praised.

 

Kuina smiled a little.

 

"Thank you, Mama." she responded.

 

"You're welcome, Kuina." spoke Robin. "Now, here's another word for you."

 

"Okay!"

 

"The Russian word for book is _kniga_."

 

" _Kniga_."

 

"Wonderful." Robin smiled.

 

"Thank you." Kuina replied. "What else?"

 

"Next is sea, which is _more_ in Russian." Robin answered. "Can you say _more_?"

 

" _More_." Kuina answered.

 

"Good!" Robin praised.

 

Kuina smiled. So, she and her mother continued to practice. Even her father and her brother helped.

 

"What's the Russian word for tiger?" Zoro asked.

 

" _Tigr_." Kuina answered.

 

"Good job," Zoro praised, smiling softly.

 

"Thank you, Papa." replied Kuina.

 

"You're getting pretty good at this, sis," commented Hanako.

 

"Thanks, Hanako." replied Kuina.

 

Robin chuckled.

 

"You still have a long way to go, honey," she spoke up. "but you're doing very well."

 

"Yay!" Kuina cheered.

 

Robin chuckled and kissed her daughter on the cheek, causing Kuina to giggle.

 

"Can we do more?" she asked.

 

"Of course, sweetheart." answered Robin.

 

Soon, Robin started teaching her more words, and even the rest of the Straw Hats started getting involved.

 

"Now, Kuina, honey," Nami started. "what's the Russian word for tangerine?"

 

"The Russian word for tangerine is ' _mandarin_ '." Kuina answered.

 

"Good!" Nami praised.

 

"What about the Russian word for meat?" Luffy asked.

 

"' _Myaso_ '." Kuina answered.

 

"Nice!" Luffy praised as he raised his hand, receiving a high-five from Kuina. "You're getting good at this!"

 

"I only have Mama to thank," Kuina spoke up, "as well as Papa and Hanako, and the rest of you."

 

"Aww," everyone spoke. "we love you, Kuina~!!"

 

"I love you, too, everyone!" she replied.

 

   Eventually, Kuina began to learn how to say certain phrases in Russian. Such as "Where's my book?" or "Have you seen my mother?". Even "Could you please pass the salt?" and "Where's the toilet?". The last one was Luffy's idea.

 

"Seriously, Luffy?" Nami asked.

 

"What?" Luffy replied. "You never know when you might have to ask that."

 

Robin just chuckled.

 

"It's fine, Luffy," she told him. "That is a rather important question."

 

Her daughter blinked in curiosity.

 

"Thank you, Robin," Luffy grinned. "See, Nami? Robin thinks it's a good idea!"

 

"Yeah, yeah," responded Nami. "I heard her the first time."

 

   In time, Robin had Kuina speak some other phrases in Russian to get the hang of it. Before long, Kuina started to speak Russian half the time. Take now, for example.

 

"What would you like for dinner, Kuina?" asked Sanji.

 

" _May I have borscht, please?_ " Kuina asked in Russian.

 

"Certainly, sweetheart." Sanji replied.

 

Kuina smiled at this.

 

" _Thank you,_ " she spoke up. " _I appreciate it._ "

 

Sanji smiled as he pet the Crane/Tiger Cub Child. However, there were times Kuina spoke Russian a little too much. Here's an example:

 

"Kuina, what do you wanna play today?" Hanako asked.

 

" _Hide and seek, Big Brother._ " Kuina answered.

 

Hanako sighed.

 

"Kuina, no offense, but can you please speak English?" he asked. "Seriously, I know you were excited about learning Russian, but now it's starting to get on my nerves."

 

"Sorry," she apologized. "I just...can't help it."

 

Hanako pat his younger sister on the head.

 

"I understand," he told her. "just don't get too carried away."

 

Kuina nodded her head.

 

*****The Next Day*****

 

   The _Thousand Sunny_ had recently docked at a subtropical island and everyone went into town to restock on supplies. Hanako was told to stay behind with Kuina. As much as he didn't want to stay, he couldn't say no to his parents...especially when Robin gave him that terrifying glare.

 

Kuina didn't mind. This just meant that she got to spend more time with her big brother.

 

Right now, they are playing tea party. Hanako's wearing a suit and Kuina wore a lavender dress.

 

"More tea, Grand Duke Hanako?" asked Kuina, holding her toy teapot.

 

"Yes, please, Grand Duchess Kuina." answered Hanako, holding up a teacup.

 

Kuina poured pretend tea into his cup, and Hanako sipped it.

 

"Ah...lovely." he sighed while Kuina giggled and the Hybrid Man smiled and laughed with her.

 

Even if it was a little embarrassing, playing tea party with his little sister, it was nice to see her smile.

 

"Want some cookies?" asked the Crane/Tiger Cub Child, offering a plate of pretend cookies.

 

"Sure." replied the Tiger/Crane Man.

 

Next, he took three pretend cookies.

 

"Thanks, little sis."

 

"You're welcome, Big Brother."

 

Hanako chuckled.

 

Subsequently, they were watching _Brave_ on DVD and Kuina screamed every time she saw Mor'du.

 

"It's only a movie," Hanako reassured. "Mor'du's not really gonna get you."

 

"I know...but he's still scary...!" Kuina whimpered. "You know I don't like scary things...!"

 

"I know, I know," Hanako replied.

 

Kuina hid her face in a pillow and her brother sighed.

 

_'Matakkun,'_ he thought. _'What am I gonna do with you, Kuina.'_

 

"Is he gone, Hanako?" Kuina asked.

 

"Yeah." Hanako replied.

 

   The Hybrid Child looked up and continued watching the film. Though, she cried at some parts. She especially started crying near the end and Hanako was kind enough to lend her a box of tissues.

 

"Thanks, Hanako," she spoke up.

 

"You're welcome." he responded.

 

After the movie, Kuina took a nap in her room.

 

_'Finally,'_ Hanako thought as he quietly left her room. _'Now I have some time to myself.'_

 

   Hanako used this time to practice on his swordsmanship. He had to be careful, this time, though. Last time, he ended up cutting off part of the railing.

 

Franky was not happy.

 

*****Flashback*****

 

"AAAH!!!" Franky screamed with his hands on his head. "SUNNY~!!!!"

 

"Uncle Franky, I'm so sorry!" Hanako apologized.

 

Franky growled and snorted, causing steam to come out of his nose.

 

"Oh, fuzzy...!" Hanako squeaked.

 

"Run, Hanako!" cried Kuina.

 

That's just what Hanako did.

 

"YOU'RE DEAD~!!!!" Franky roared as he gave chase.

 

"AAAAAAAAAH~!!!!" Hanako screamed. "MOM!! DAD!!! HEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLP!!!!"

 

"FRANKY, STOP!!!!" Zoro called as he chased after Franky.

 

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!!!" Robin cried.

 

This resulted in a chase around the entire ship and Franky didn't stop chasing him for several hours.

 

*****End of flashback*****

 

Hanako shuddered at the memory.

 

"Never...again," he muttered.

 

So, he resumed his training.

 

*****The Next Day*****

 

   Hanako and Kuina decided to explore the island. Sanji packed a lunchbox for both of them. Kuina held her brother's hand the entire time they walked through the town square.

 

_'Belle would've loved to be here, right now,'_ Hanako thought. _'I hope she's doing all right.'_

 

   He looked down at Kuina, who smiled at him, which caused him to smile back. Though, their happy moment was cut short when Hanako spotted the marines nearby.

 

"Oh, fuzzy...!" he muttered.

 

His sister gasped and hid behind him.

 

"Hanako...!" she whimpered.

 

"It's gonna be okay, Kuina." Hanako reassured. "Let's just go back to the ship before they see us."

 

That's exactly what they did...however...

 

"Hey! You there!"

 

"Crap...!" Hanako cursed.

 

Kuina let out a frightened squeak.

 

"Just stay cool, little sis." Hanako whispered as the marines walked over to them. "Remember what Mom taught you."

 

Kuina nodded. Soon, the marines were before them.

 

"Excuse me, sir," one of them spoke up. "may I ask what you and that child are doing here?"

 

"Just passing through," Hanako answered. "what of it?"

 

Kuina just stayed silent.

 

"We're simply investigating any suspicious activity in this town," the marine answered. "you wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?"

 

"Nope, not a clue." replied Hanako.

 

"What about the girl?" the marine asked, pointing to Kuina.

 

"What about her?" Hanako asked.

 

Kuina gulped nervously.

 

"She looks suspicious," the marine answered. "maybe we should take her with us."

 

" _Nyet!!_ " Kuina shouted, surprising the Marines. " _YA ne khochu idti s vami!_ "

 

"W-what'd she say?" the Marine asked.

 

"Sorry, she speaks Russian," Hanako answered. "Good luck trying to understand her."

 

"I see," the Marine muttered. "well, carry on, then."

 

With that, they left, and the Roronoa/Nico siblings sighed in relief.

 

"That was close." Hanako spoke up.

 

"Yeah." Kuina agreed. "I think I wanna go back home, now."

 

"Me, too." concurred her brother as they both headed back to the _Sunny_.

 

*****Back at the _Sunny_ *****

 

Hanako and Kuina had just arrived back.

 

" _We're home._ " Hanako called in his language.

 

"Welcome back," Robin greeted. "Did you have fun on your little expedition?"

 

"We did, until we saw the marines." Kuina answered.

 

"What?!" Robin questioned.

 

"They saw you?!!" Zoro asked.

 

"Mama, Papa, it's okay," assured the Crane/Tiger Cub Child. "because I remembered what Mama taught me."

 

Robin gasped...next, she sighed, relieved as she hugged her little girl.

 

"Thank heavens." she whispered.

 

Kuina hugged her mother back and Hanako smiled at this. Robin broke away from Kuina, saying, " _YA lyublyu tebla, Kuina._ "

 

Kuina smiled.

 

" _YA tozhe tebya lyublyu, Mama._ " she replied.

 

Zoro chuckled at this and he pat Kuina on the head.

 

"Good job, sweetheart," he praised. "I'm proud of you."

 

"Thank you, Papa." Kuina responded.

 

Hanako chuckled and even he joined in on the love.

 

"That's my sis!" he spoke up as he pet her head.

 

Kuina giggled as she hugged Hanako.

 

"Thanks, everyone," she spoke up. "I'm glad you're my family."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoy! ^^


End file.
